Finally a happy story with two lovers but one is a goat?
by Sealteamnicholas
Summary: First fanfiction. Frisk must deal with her abusive father and the loss of her mother. Only first chapter. Uploading character two tomorrow or Friday. Cover art by takagui on deviantart. Yours truly STN
1. Daddy troubles

Frisk was beaten when she did anything wrong. If she dropped a plate, if she got a bad grade, if she even spoke in a tone daddy deemed petulant she was beaten until the the blood ran. It all started with mommy dyeing.

"Yes this is the gates residence." Daddy said with an alarmed voice "yes. Ok, I will be right there."

After a few minutes of driving they stood outside the hospital room labeled 'gates ICU'. Frisk had no idea what an ICU was. After three minutes of weighting for the doctor to arrive frisk got a bit antsy and was scolded by her father and told to sit still.

"Mister gates will you walk with me for a moment." Said the sad looking doctor in a gravely voice "I need to talk to you in private."

"Yes, sure I will be right there." He said with a scared look on his face "frisky stay here."

They walked down the hall but frisk could still hear them talk. "It came back and it spread to her blood and it is vary aggressive." Said the doctor "at most she has a week. I am vary sorry."

Daddy didn't come back for a few moments and when he came back he had a tear in his eye.

Four days later Daddy came home from the hospital with a tear stained eyes.

As she approached her father he looked at her and frowned. "Frisk... do you know... why mommy is gown?" He asked.

"Because the doctor couldn't save her?" She said with her head pointed towards the ground.

"No" he said "no, because her bitch of a daughter was born and the cancer spread."

"But I didn't -" she was cut short by a hand impacting her face.

"Don't lie frisk." Said daddy

"I didn't do anything to mommy." Frisk said as tears came to her beautiful eyes and a hand print became more and more visible on her tan cheek.

"Frisk I already know what happened." Said daddy "and you were the bitch that caused this!"

Frisk sobbed as her father balled his fist and struck her again. Frisk fell to the floor and looked at her daddy with those beautiful blue eyes wide. Enraged by her action of looking at him he brought his foot up and made contact with her rib cage. Kick after kick was delivered and frisk felt her ribs crack but not brake.

"Don't get back up you worthless shit." He said as he spat on the ground.

After months of daddy's beatings she was ably to predict what would happen and would take her shirt off so daddy could hit her with the belt as soon as he got it off. She let this happen for so long that daddy needed to use more and more force to teach her a lesson. But on night on the 8th anniversary of mom's passing dad came home with a large knife that sent a chill down her spine. just like all the other times of mom's passing daddy was sad. She made dinner for him but due to her ear buds she did not hear him enter the room. She bumped in to him and feel face first on the ground dropping the pan she held in the process.

As daddy looked at the mess she made on accident he grew furious. "You stupid bitch!" He yelled and kicked his 13 year old daughter. He stopped and grabbed her by her long brown hair and told her that she had five seconds to hide. As frisk looked into his sadistic eyes she ran to the safety of her room and hide under her bed. But daddy found her and yanked on her ankle until she was out from under her bed.

"Poor little worthless whore I guess I am still faster and stronger." He said as he cut a line into her beautiful unspoiled back.

"Ahhhhh shit that hurts!" She yelled "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

"Stop talking bitch!" Said daddy "speaking makes it worse."

After an hour of pain and being cut by her abusive father she passed out. She awoke with bandages all over her back and chest she put on a bra and a sweater and snuck out into the nippy wind.


	2. A homicidal flower? What the hell

**_i just started writing fanfics and now that I have 19 views holy cow. I never thought that someone would view my work. lets get started shall we._**

frisk walked down the lonely streets heading for mount ebott and it's infamous reputation for making people vanish. as frisk speed walked through th streets she thought about just how much she had endured for the past 8 years. she thought about her mom and how dad fell apart with her gone.

"I wish I ha a normal life." she sobbed to herself "one were dad doesn't beat me and I could be happy."

frisk continued walking until she was meet with a large sign warning people about ebott's danger. she walked up the small and well won foot path up to what seamed to be a creator. wait what on earth was a creator doing at the top of ebott. she then noticed that there was a hole about three yards in. she knew that if she wanted to leave all of this cruelty he had endured a few hundred feet down would do nicely. she steeped up to the vary edge of the hole and did what she had wanted to do for eight years now.

"good radiance you messed up world!" she yelled as she leaned forwards and fell into the pit. as she fell she couldn't help but notice just how much she regretted jumping, but before she could say a word about how she felt she landed on the ground and lost consciousness.

"wait how am I not dead?" she questioned as she sat up strait and looked at the bed of golden flowers she had landed on. with out another thought she stud up and walked through an oddly rounded passage with a strange looking drawing carved into the stone above. as she entered a large room she turned around to admire the cavern and bumped into someone.

"hay watch were your go..." said a voice she couldn't see "human, down here."

as she looked down he saw a golden flower with eyes and a mouth staring up at her.

"sorry, for that out burst I thought you were someone else." it said in a high male sounding voice "ou look new to the underground, gee you must be so confused."

"ok hold up I have three problems right now, why are you a flower, who are you and where the hell am I?" she asked sounding bewildered.

"yes right introductions. my name is Flowey, Flowey the flower." said the flower with a smile "you are in the underground, and as for why I am a flower I do not know."

"ok, I think I will go someplace were there isn't talking flowers." frisk said alarmed by the flower "so see you later Flowey.

"wait, I haven't told you about how things work down here." he said "you don't want to be uneducated would you?"

"no, I guess not." frisk said "alright teach me about the underground."

"well then let's get started." he replied "you see that heart? that is your soul."

"cool, but how are you doing that?" frisk said

"I am using magic." he said smiling

"how do you use magic?" she asked the flower

"Here let my share some magic with you. close your eyes." he commanded in a gentle voice. frisk did so and within seconds she was down to 1HP.

"cheating little..." she was cut off by a ring of what looked like spinning bullets and then some how a fireball came from her right and went Flowey flying into the darkness.

"hello there my child. are you alright my name is..." said her savior.

 _ **I feel bad for leaving off on. huge cliffhanger but hay what can you say got to keep you guys interested. fav and review they help me know what you guys want to see next.**_

 _ **yours truly STN.**_


End file.
